


Shining Steward

by Jathis



Series: The Steward and the Sorcerer [101]
Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Alcohol, Asexual Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Moonshine, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29695713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Baileywick was born in Dunwiddie. He has never forgotten this.
Relationships: Baileywick/Cedric the Sorcerer
Series: The Steward and the Sorcerer [101]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091021
Kudos: 2





	Shining Steward

Baileywick perked up as the package was set down on the table in front of him. The steward raised an eyebrow, looking at the box curiously before pulling it closer. He turned it around, looking for a label. He smiled when he recognized the handwriting on the label as Nigel’s and he picked up the wrapped box and slipped it under his arm before heading to his bedroom. 

Nigel’s gift had finally arrived! It was the proper season for it and he never failed to send one to his baby brother. His older brother had written him a letter earlier letting him know that it would be coming so he could keep an eye out. He set the package down on his dresser before going back to work. He would open it when his duties were finished for the day.

***

“What is that?” Cedric asked later that night, watching as Baileywick sat down and started to unwrap the box.

“A gift from Nigel,” he said with a smile. He opened it, removing a large glass jar. The jar was filled with a clear liquid. Baileywick held it up to a candle, turning it sideways before giving it a shake. He watched as the large bubbles disappeared quickly, chuckling to himself. “About one hundred and fifty…” he murmured, “that’s usually what he gets his hands on.”

“What is it?” Cedric asked as he walked over, looking curiously at the jar. He took the jar, looking at the contents. “Some kind of water?”

“Moonshine.”

“...what?”

Baileywick took the jar back with a snort at the other. He set it down, digging around his drawers for a pair of shot glasses. “Moonshine, dear. White whiskey. Hooch. Corn whiskey.” He broke the seal and opened the jar, pouring some into the glasses, one full and one half. He held the half full shot out to Cedric.

“Isn't that just illegal alcohol?” Cedric asked.

“It’s perfectly legal to make one’s own beer or wine. What is the difference between them and this?” he asked.

“Baileywick…” Cedric smirked at the older man, accepting the glass. “You break the law?”

“I never made it. Nor has Nigel. This is simply a gift from an older brother to his younger brother,” he countered with a knowing look. He watched as the sorcerer giggled, bringing the glass to his lips for a drink.

He caught the glass when Cedric let go, sighing as the sorcerer needed to sit down to avoid falling over. “You’re being overly dramatic, my dear. I have seen you sip brandies and whiskies before. This is just a little stronger.”

“A little?!”

“Perhaps more than a little.”

“Merlin’s Mushrooms! I could use that to fuel my flying machine!” Cedric cried. He watched with wide eyes as Baileywick downed his own full shot in one fluid motion. He didn’t even grimace or wince at the taste. “How did you..?”

“Sometimes I really do wonder about you castleborn people,” he hummed. He hugged Cedric around his middle with an arm and smiled at him, kissing the end of his nose. “You are incredibly soft.”

Cedric snorted, hugging him around his shoulders. “Enchancia’s greatest royal steward; drinking moonshine like some kind of common villager!”

“That’s because I am one,” he reminded him. “I never forgot where I came from and I do not expect anyone else to either. There’s nothing to be ashamed of.”

The sorcerer touched his cheek with the ends of his fingers, purring before kissing him again. “My moonshine drinking villager,” he hummed.

“It makes very good medicine when mixed with the right ingredients,” Baileywick said.

“I’m sure that’s what it’s for,” Cedric murmured as they rested their foreheads together.

“Precisely.”

“Nothing else.”

“Of course not.” He laughed when Cedric giggled again, shaking his head. “You’re a child!” he cried.


End file.
